Wiring harnesses are utilized to bundle control wires associated with vehicle systems. The wiring harness is generally secured to the inboard side of interior trim panels by adhesive tapes, hot melt glue, or clips. With conventional methods, only portions of the wiring harness are secured to the interior trim panel and at select locations. Securing the wiring harnesses by these methods may not always provide a sufficient connection because, over time, adhesive tape may lose its adhesive properties, glue may deteriorate, or clips may come loose from interior trim panels. In some instances, an unsecured wiring harness may cause audible noise problems in the interior of the vehicle. In other instances, a wiring harness may be so misplaced that it no longer functions to provide electrical connections.